Conociendo el pasado
by alyboulala
Summary: un excéntrico director de una empresa de entretenimiento una maquina extraña del tiempo, no puede ser una buena combinación.
1. conociendo el pasado

**_Alclaro... ni skip beat, ni tampoco akatsuki no yona me pertenecen solo esta historia extraña_**

 ** _N/A: pido disculpas por cualquier falta de ortografía..._**

* * *

Lory se encontraba en su oficina esperando muy impaciente un paquete; y en el proceso mando llamar a kyoko y ren para mostrarles su nuevo juguete.

Sebastián entro cargado de algunas cajas, con otros hombres igual de cargados con las restantes, a lory se le iluminaron los ojos como estrellitas y como niño con juguete nuevo (literalmente) comenzó a armarlo.

 ** _Estudios TBM_**

Se encontraba ren marcando un número muy conocido y que se sabía ya prácticamente de memoria, escondido en un rincón para que su manager y amigo no lo descubriera infraganti.

 _\- Hola, ¿Quién llama?_

 _\- mogami-san soy yo_

 _\- ho, tsuruga-san, ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

 _\- llame para preguntarte si paso por ti para ir con el presidente, a fin de cuentas vamos al mismo lugar y no quiero que andes sola a esta hora ya es muy tarde_

 _\- sino es inconveniente, me encantaría, muchas gracias_

 _\- donde estas, paso por ti en 15 minutos_

 _\- hai, estoy en los estudios TBM_

 _\- mogami-san tienes trabajo aquí, por cierto también me encuentro en los estudios, cuando termines mándame un mensaje y nos vemos en el estacionamiento._

 _\- si, lo veo en un par de minutos_

 ** _En LME_**

Entraba una pareja charlando animadamente y el manager de uno de ellos caminaba muy alegre disfrutando de ese ambiente.

Llegaron solo ren y kyoko al despacho del presidente ya que Yashiro tenía asuntos pendientes y se retiró a su oficina, como el presidente no contesto al llamado, y Sebastián tampoco los atendió entraron preocupados ya que eso nunca ocurría.

Al entrar se encontraron con lo que les pareció la escena más extraña que habían visto en el tiempo que llevaban conociendo al presidente, este se encontraba vestido con un traje de científico loco, cabello alborotado con una peluca color blanca y gris, ajustando las ultimas tuercas a su aparato, y Sebastián de una forma parecida pero como su ayudante, colocando hora y fecha, lo que les pareció más extraño ya que la fecha mostraba una de años atrás mucho antes de ser Tokio.

Ellos trataron de llamarlos pero ninguno les prestó atención, ni notaron su presencia con tanto ajetreo, en un momento se escuchó un ¡clic! Y al presidente gritando ¡ACTIVALO!

 **En otro lugar y tiempo lejano**

Se encontraban reunidos seis hombres frente a una fogata y a su costado un rio, comiendo y hablando tranquilamente entre bromas.

Junto a ellos se encontraba una muchacha de diez y seis años, con el más lindo color de cabello, un color escarlata que daba a relucir su encanto, un color como el amanecer o el fuego de una hoguera; unos ojos violetas, brillantes como un zafiro en los que se podía apreciar la fuerza y determinación que aquella chica poseía.

-Y a donde iremos ahora señorita- pregunto uno de los integrantes, este era un muchacho de cabellos dorados como el sol y muy animado.

-No lo sé, lo estoy pensando, con los últimos acontecimientos no hemos descansado nada- contesto la linda chica.

-bueno lo hablaremos y averiguaremos cuando todos terminemos de comer, entendido yona y zeno?- dijo un chico de cabello corto y anaranjado con una pluma adornándolo, y con ojos color celeste.

\- muy bien yoon- contestaron ambos.

 **Después de la comida….**

Hoy tenemos que ir al pueblo por comida y otras cosas- decía Yoon a todos los demás, acercándose a Yona y susurrándole algo en el oído.

-Yona deberías tomar un baño, no lo has hecho por lo que paso verdad.

-sí, creo que apesto jajaja – se rio nerviosa y se escabullo a una pequeña laguna para lavarse un poco antes de ir al pueblo.

\- creo que deberíamos visitar a Ik-soo al regresar del pueblo, para saber qué podemos hacer después y también descansar un poco, ¿Qué opinan chicos?- dijo muy ilusionado Yoon por ver de nuevo al sacerdote.

-siii oka-san – contestan todos ente risas

\- ya basta no soy su madre y rápido alisten todo, hay que irnos, ¡VAMOS YONA! – grita Yoon para alertar a Yona de que están en marcha.

Avanzaron tranquilamente hacia el pueblo y luego se dirigieron a casa del sumo sacerdote para preguntar sobre los acontecimientos que les deparaba su destino, sin saber que algo muy raro ocurriría al llegar a su destino.

 **Bajo los acantilados *zona tribu del viento***

Al llegar a casa del sacerdote se encontraron con la misma escena que habían presenciado después de encontrar a los dragones, Ik-soo estaba tirado junto con la mayoría de las cosas y sangrando de la cabeza, el fuego que tenía para la comida empezaba a escaparse de su lugar y extenderse por el lugar poco a poco, gracias a que el sacerdote no había colocado bien la leña.

Yoon corrió a apagar el fuego lo antes posible y Hak a sacar al sacerdote; ya apagado Yoon curo las heridas de Ik-soo y hablo seriamente con el (de muevo).

-de nuevo lo hiciste, te dije antes de irme que te cuidaras- comento enojado y preocupado Yoon

-lo siento solo quería cocinar algo y mantener el calor para cuando llegaran- decía apenado el sacerdote.

-¿sabías que veníamos?- pregunto muy intrigado

-si ustedes y…- pensó antes de continuar- ¿tienen hambre?¿quieren comer algo?- corrió y antes de llegar a la casa tropezó (otra vez).

-ya lo hago yo, cuiden de ik-soo chicos, a traigan más leña, agua y casen algo para comer que aquí no hay mucho- ordeno el chico a todos antes de comenzar a ordenar todo mientras le traían lo necesario para la comida.

-yoon prepara para dos personas más- comento el sacerdote, sin más detalles, se fue a las cascadas a meditar.

Todos muy intrigados por las palabras del sacerdote, decidieron no tomar más importancia a eso porque sabían que él no lo diría, solo hicieron sus labores y esperaron a que ocurriera lo que el sacerdote dijo, dos personas más llegarían.


	2. Como caídos del cielo

**_Alclaro... ni skip beat, ni tampoco akatsuki no yona me pertenecen solo esta historia extraña_**

N/A: pido disculpas por cualquier falta de ortografía...

* * *

 ** _Oficinas de la LME_**

Un atónito Takarada Lory miraba a la escena que ocurrió unos minutos antes, sus dos actores favoritos avían literal mente desaparecido dentro de la máquina, nunca se imaginó que enserio fuera funcionar, ya que la compro como un juguete, al ver esto corrió directamente a la pila de cajas, dándose cuenta que, efectivamente esta máquina no era del sitio web que él había pedido.

-Sebastián!- grito Lory a todo pulmón a su fiel sirviente, el cual solo volteo a verlo sin expresión alguna en el rosto- empieza los preparativos e investigaciones para traer a esos dos de vuelta de inmediato!- siguió gritando, a lo que el mayordomo solo asintió y se fue a hacer sus investigaciones.

 ** _Casa del sacerdote Ik-soo_**

El sacerdote levanto la cabeza a los cielos y se giró a ver a los animados chicos que realizaban sus tareas diligentemente, en una simple y sencilla oración se dirigió a todos llamando así su atención completa.

-ya están aquí- dijo un poco más alto de lo normal

-¿en dónde?- preguntaron tanto yona como yoon, que no veían a nadie por los alrededores

-ahí- señalo al cielo y sin más dijo- rokuryuu, debes atraparlos

-y como se supone que haga eso, no podría aguantar a más de dos personas y solo dos si son lindas chicas, ya que no son tan pesadas

-hay una chica y un chico solo intenta acortar la distancia de caída de los dos, luego suelta al chico unos dos metros antes de llegar al suelo- comento con rapidez el sacerdote, ya que la distancia cada vez se iba acortando mas

-pero…

-jae-ha, solo hazlo, ya no queda mucho tiempo- dijo yona- confía en lo que dice Ik-soo.

En cuanto yona termino de decir esas palabras el dragón verde se lanzó hacia los cielos encontrándose con las dos personas que caían del cielo, les sonrió y tomo a la chica del brazo halándola hacia él y al chico lo sostuvo de la muñeca intentando que el descenso fuera rápido pero no lo suficiente como para matarlos.

-hola- saludo con burla por las caras de las dos personas- vine a ayudar, solo hay un problema- espero para ver su reacción y continuo- Tu- señalo al chico- tendrás que saltar cuando estemos a dos metros de distancia del suelo, sino los tres tendremos unas muy malas heridas y yo no quiero eso y mucho menos para esta hermosura- al momento la chica se puso de un rojo escarlata.

-muy bien hasta aquí es tu destino mi querido amigo, espero que no te fractures algo

-no te preocupes, desde aquí yo me encargo de mí mismo- jae-ha se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, pero se centró en su tarea, mantener a salvo a su preciada carga.

El dragón fue el primero en aterrizar y al momento siguiente una sombra cayó a un metro de él, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia esa dirección y lo que vieron les sorprendió en gran medida ya que se encontraron con un hombre de 1,80 de pie sin ningún rasguño , completamente intacto, después de haber caído desde dos metros de altura.

Al momento en el que el hombre se recuperó, avanzo rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el dragón y retiro gentilmente (tan gentil como un demonio podría hacer) a la chica que envolvía en sus brazos, y fulminándolo con la mirada pregunto.

-estas bien mogami-san

-ehh?- pregunto la chica todavía aturdida por todo lo que sucedió

-que si te encuentras bien, no me digas que estas herida- dijo con preocupación grabada en sus ojos

-ahh, no, estoy bien tsuruga-san, pero, quienes son ustedes y dónde estamos?- pregunto muy asustada por el cambio de ambiente.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando por un momento (muy tenso) hasta que una voz los saco de sus pensamientos y aclaro las cosas.

-bueno, primero que nada bienvenidos, esto es el reino de kouka, y están en lo que ustedes podrían llamar el pasado.

-QUEEEEEEE?- gritaron tanto ren como kyoko

-esto no puede estar pasando, es un sueño, verdad tsuruga-san

\- no creo que esto sea un sueño, ese maldito anciano me las va a pagar cuando vuelva a verlo- dijo ren en un tono muy oscuro, que le puso la piel de gallina a todos

-ellos- dijo una pequeña de 16 años en voz dulce- son los cuatro guerreros dragones, jae-ha es el ryokuryuu, kija es el hakuryuu, sin-ah es el seiryuu, zeno es el ouryuu y nosotros somos joon, hak y yona- conforme iba nombrándolos los señalaba para que no hubiera alguna duda- y el- señalo al sacerdote- es Ik-Soo, él fue el que nos dijo que llegarían y gracias a él pudimos actuar de inmediato.

Kyoko estaba conmocionada, acababan de darle la más grande de las sorpresas y esto no hiso más que alterar sus nervios en gran medida, se desmayó en el instante en el que yona termino de presentarlos a todos, ren solo la sostuvo hasta que alguien hablo.

-rayos, ahora tendremos más fenómenos para los espectáculos ambulantes- comento con irritación joon- llévala dentro de la casa yo cuidare de ella

Y tan rápido como termino la frase se fue, ren solo pudo hacer lo que se le dijo ya después aclararía las cosas correctamente con todos.


	3. ¿Como regresar a casa?

skip beat ni akatsuki no yona me pertenecen mucho menos sus protagonistas

* * *

Se despertó con el murmullo de una voz, esta era suave pero se distinguió que era de hombre, al ir abriendo los ojos lo vio, un chico que ronda los 17 años, rubio y los ojos azul celeste más hermosos que haya visto, quedó encantada, luego vino la realización, no se encontraba en su habitación y tampoco en LME.

Después de recordar todo, un grito sordo se escuchó...

-kyaaaaáaaaaa...

-señorita debe calmarse, está segura, el señor vendrá en seguida gracias a ese grito- sonrió ya que la pequeña niña en frente de él estaba entrando en un estado de depresión, irá, condición y otras emociones más, y claramente se notaba en sus expresiones.

-donde esta tsuruga-san, porque no está aquí, que le hicieron...- esto no podía estarle pasando a ella.

Al instante en que terminó con el pensamiento entraron muchas personas a verificar porque había tanto alborotó.

-zeno, que está pasando- pregunto alarmada yona- porque está gritando, se supone que la cuidarás no que la asustaras.

-zeno lo siente señorita, es que despertó y al no estar la persona que venía con ella se asustó

-no te preocupes mogami-san todo está bien, no me ha ocurrido nada, sólo estaba hablando y aclarando las cosas con estas personas afuera, ya que nos queríamos molestarte.

Kyoko al ver a ren se lanzó llorando a sus brazos preguntando, donde estaban y si podrían irse a casa, estaba muy asustada y al notar esto ren sólo la abrazo e intento calmarla, contándole lo que los guerreros dragón le dijeron cuando ella aún dormía.

 **FLASH BACK**

-entonces, podrían decirme que está pasando, lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en una oficina en nuestro trabajo y de repente ya estábamos cayendo desde el cielo.

Todos se miraron algo desconcertados y al no obtener respuesta hablo de nuevo.

-¿Entonces van a contarme lo que saben? o tendré que ir a otro lugar

-nosotros no podemos decir que es lo que está pasando, ya que nos enteramos hace poco de esto, el único que puede contestar tus dudas es ik-soo

\- y porque el- señalando al dragón verde- puede volar

-oh, eso lo puedo contestar yo mismo, soy un descendiente del dios dragón verde, mi antepasado el primer dragón verde, bebió la sangre del dios dragón y este le otorgó una pierna capaz de saltar grandes alturas- aclaro rápidamente- no puedo volar solo saltar

-Muy bien y donde puedo encontrar al sacerdote, después de darnos la bienvenida desapareció.

-Eso es fácil ve por ese camino- señalo yoon- y encontraras una cascada, el pasa la mayor parte del tiempo orando en ellas.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-Entonces, solo debemos hablar con esa persona y él nos podrá ayudar a regresar- pregunto ilusionada- ¿podremos volver a casa?

Al notar esa ilusión ren no pudo contener su sonrisa, pero yoon interrumpió drásticamente, ya que no estaba seguro de que el sacerdote pudiera devolverlos a su tiempo.

-primero deben hablar con él, dije que podría ayudar, pero no creo que devolviéndolos, sino hablándoles más a cerca de todo lo que paso y tal vez como puedan regresar.

-muy bien entonces vallamos a buscarlo, ¿nos acompañaran?- pregunto inseguro ren

-no, nosotros tenemos cosas que arreglar para terminar la cena y acomodar donde nos alojaremos todos

Con estas últimas palabras yoon y zeno despidieron temporalmente a sus invitados.

Ik-soo se encontraba en las cascadas orando, cuando kyoko y ren se acercaron, comenzó a llorar y sollozar de la nada, a lo que ambos se precipitaron, pero antes de siquiera alcanzarlo, el mismo sacerdote los detuvo, aclarándoles que eso era totalmente normal.

-podría por favor decirnos como regresar a nuestra época- pregunto ren un poco afligido por la cara de preocupación de su acompañante- nosotros solo queremos volver, tenemos familia y trabajos que atender.

-yo entiendo eso, pero, las únicas personas que pueden sacarlos de aquí, son las mismas personas que los mandaron.

 **EN LME**

-Sebastián, ¿dónde está la información que te pedí?

-aquí esta señor, solo hay un problema…

-y cuál es, acaso no te dije que todos los asuntos alternos a este no son tan importantes- comento refunfuñando

-si señor pero hay alguien que quiere verlo- espero su reacción y continuo- yashiro-san lo está buscando, dice que por obvias razones no puede contactar con tsuruga-san y tiene demasiados pendientes.

-hazlo pasar, esto definitivamente no lo va a creer, y creo que mucho menos a gustar.

-presidente, esto es grave, no puedo enco… ¿qué rayos es eso?- señalo a la extraña máquina que en esos momentos estaba emanando una rara luz carmesí.

-es mi máquina del tiempo- dijo orgulloso- y por razones que en este preciso momento te contare, tienes que posponer todos los trabajos de ren y también de kyoko, hasta nuevo aviso.

-en seguida señor- en menos de 20 minutos yashiro ya había terminado con su tarea asignada, así que prosigue con lo importante,- y bien que es lo que está pasando, acaso ren ya se confesó a kyoko-chan y son pareja por fin.

-no yashiro es algo más complicado que eso- el presidente comenzó a relatar todo desde el principio, y conforme lo decía la cara del gerente cambiaba drásticamente de burla a incredulidad, abatimiento y preocupación, no podía creer lo que el presidente le contaba, así que decidió intervenir.

-pero qué diablos está diciendo. Y como demonios pretende traerlos de vuelta, y cuanto tiempo lleven en un lugar desconocido, solos y si nada para sobrevivir, no puedo creer que sea lo suficientemente irresponsable- el gerente estaba furioso, no solo por las tonterías de lory, sino porque estas ponen en peligro a dos de sus amigos más querido.

-cálmate, estamos investigando arduamente para traerlos de vuelta, ya tenemos a los mejores científicos, y a los creadores de esta- señalo a la máquina- para ayudarnos con este problema.

-más le vale que esto no dure más de una semana o yo mismo llamare a los padres de ren, y sabe que esto no saldrá para nada bien con la señora Juliena

La cara de lory se desfiguro en la mención de la mujer, y si sus esfuerzos eran al máximo nivel estos se aceleraron con solo esa pequeña (no tan pequeña) amenaza.

* * *

N/A:

en este fanfic yashiro conoce en su mayoría la identidad de ren como kuon, mas no las razones del porque hizo todo ese embrollo, por ende conoce a sus padres.

ALY


End file.
